This invention relates to package display racks, and in particular to package display racks utilized for hair care products.
Displaying packaged merchandise in discount stores, drug stores, and supermarkets, and the like virtually always involves the goal of providing an attractive, easily recognized, and space efficient method of product display. In today's highly competitive markets space is always at a premium, and maintenance of the product display space is of great importance aesthetically as well as from the point of view of economics. Unfortunately, the goal is seldom met or even approached.
This has been especially true of personal care items and particularly hair care products. Traditionally, products in this category are discretely packaged in blister packs, over-wrapped cards, or die cut cards. Packages are typically oversized by 20% to 60% to accommodate package graphics. They typically are of cardboard construction. Packages usually have no secondary use, and are discarded after purchase. In addition to the unsightly appearance, negative environmental consequences result.
These are women's fashion accessories, and yet they are usually displayed in packages on individual galvanized double-pronged hooks connected to pegboards, resulting in an unpleasant "hardware shop" appearance in which well-shopped products result in hooks that are half empty and dislodged requiring constant shopkeeping for an orderly appearance. In traditionally merchandised hair accessories, store personnel must regularly position cards manually on hooks to provide a neat display appearance. Significant extra labor costs in this era of intensive labor utilization can be incurred. In addition, these standard pegboards with traditional modular packaging can be visually disturbing and disorienting to consumers attempting to find a product because of the mixed use of horizontal and vertical plangramming.
While the above noted displays and packages have proven useful in the past, obviously there is a need for further aesthetic and space management improvements in merchandise display.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide an attractive pegboard mounted, gravity feed package display rack and rack system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pegboard mounted, gravity feed package display rack that is economical to manufacture.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pegboard mounted, gravity feed package and display rack and rack system yielding increased efficiency in space utilization compared to other systems including rack systems.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a display rack system which is easier and faster to install than individual standard hooks.
A further object of the invention is to provide a merchandise display rack and system having a combination package alignment and replaceable signage bar.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide multiple, pegboard mounted, gravity feed package display racks for attractive, orderly and convenient horizontal and/or vertical pegboard mounting.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an easily transportable and storable rack system providing greater flexibility in its usage.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a pegboard mounted, gravity feed package display rack and rack system wherein merchandise is displayed in customer re-usable snap-closure packages.
A further object of the invention is to provide a clear, convenient pegboard mountable, customer re-closeable and re-usable package.
It is still another object of this invention to upgrade the display aesthetics of such mundane, low-priced items as hair accessories to enhance future profit potential of these lines by merchandising them as women use them, i.e. as fashion accessories, rather than the way they are traditionally merchandised as low-priced hardware.